


Netflix and Frost

by Startedwith1Whisper



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startedwith1Whisper/pseuds/Startedwith1Whisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rare night alone in Avengers Tower, Natasha asks Loki to show her his true frost giant form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Frost

For once, Loki and Natasha have Avengers Tower to themselves. As much as Tony may joke about them having sex on every surface of the living quarters on the rare nights like this, tonight they keep things calm-pizza and some movie with Denis Leary as a gangster.  
During the last commercial break before the end-of-movie showdown, Natasha blurts out “I wanna see your true form.”  
Loki’s eyes widen. “What?”  
She sighs. “Come on, Loki. I know you’re a frost giant-”  
“-No doubt because my idiot brother blabbed about our past without my express permission again-”  
“-and I’m pretty sure this isn’t your natural appearance. Please, just let me see what you really look like. I’ve been curious about it for a while.”  
He shakes his head. “No, I can’t. I’m afraid I’d frighten you.”  
“Loki, it’s me. I’m probably the one who’s least likely to get scared. Let me see it, please.”  
“Are you sure?”  
She nods. He sighs and lets the glamour down.  
“Bozhe moj,” Natasha mutters before her jaw drops. His height, hair, bone structure-they’re all the same, but his eyes are scarlet and his skin’s a medium-dark, almost translucent blue. She’s not sure if she’s ever seen anything more beautiful in her life.  
Loki sees her, mouth hanging open, and his heart falls. He’s sure he’s done the exact thing he didn’t want to do. “I’m sorry. I can change it back-”  
She puts one finger on his mouth. “Don’t. I mean, you probably should before the others come back, if only so Steve doesn’t have a heart attack, but not now.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I’m not done looking at you. Holy hell, Loki, you look amazing like this-your beauty in this moment floors me.”  
“My beauty floors you? Natasha, how the bloody hell can you possibly find this form beautiful?”  
“Potomu chto eto ty, i ty prekrasna, i ty moy. You’re already a stunning man-god-frost giant thing, and once I saw your true personality rather than what all those years of ostracism in Asgard turned you into, I realized that’s beautiful, too. This only enhances everything I know about you, everything I cherish, every form of beauty within you, and I’m so lucky you’re mine.”  
He wraps his arms around her, wishing he could never let her go. “I love you so much, Tasha.”  
He knows she can’t bring herself to say the words back, but her returned hug and soft, nearly reverent “Ty moy, vsegda” say it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak Russian, so all Russian phrases Natasha uses in this story are written in the Latin alphabet rather than in Cyrillic and were generated through Google Translate. The pronunciations can also be found on Google Translate.  
> Translations:  
> Bozhe moj = “oh my God”  
> Potomu chto eto ty, i ty prekrasna , i ty moy = “because it’s you, and you’re beautiful, and you’re mine”  
> Ty moy, vsegda = “you’re mine, always,” or as close as Natasha can get to “I love you too”


End file.
